


【勇零+春】Screening

by leslapins



Category: apm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins





	【勇零+春】Screening

APM都凉了两个月了邪教坑还是出不去……真邪门

*AU，接48话结尾（哈鲁掉进坑里和大家分散之后）  
*实际上是YJ零，跟大空小朋友没有什么关系  
*春<->零前提，NTR剧情，警告！！N！T！R！！！  
*三观崩坏黄暴黑暗系里番展开（邪教CP你们还能期待什么）

 

 

“大空勇仁这个人根本不存在。”  
勇仁，你在说什么？  
为什么要突然开这样的玩笑？  
夕阳的光线太刺眼了。我看不清你的表情。  
“我是人类情报收集用人形终端，YJ14。”  
我听不明白你说的话。耳朵清楚地抓住每个字的音节，是勇仁的声音，可我还是完全听不明白，理解不了。这样的话还不如装作听不到好了？假装听不到的话就相当于从来没听过，假装看不见就相当于从来没发生过，然后勇仁就会告诉我这是一个糟糕的玩笑而已，我们就能回到过去，对，什么都没有发生过……

 

新海春猛地睁开眼睛。他在无人的投影教室里醒来，像放学后因为一场没有恶意的恶作剧被留在了教室里的孩子。他不知道自己睡了多久，好像做了一场漫长的梦。所以黄昏的天台上发生的那一切只是一场梦，对吧？新海春固执地想着，假装没有注意到心里掠过的一阵仓惶。窗外有类似月光的迷蒙光线透进来。他分不清自己是在现实还是在数据的世界中，甚至连自己是清醒着还是在梦中都分不清了。而本该无时无刻陪伴着他提点他的搭档盖奇兽，也变成灰色的芯片，和应用驱动一同死气沉沉地躺在地上。但他却仿佛没有察觉到、甚至完全忘记了搭档的存在似的，也没有余力去思考盖奇兽为什么变成了未激活的芯片，眼下的状况意味着什么，他们的战况如何，以及利维坦的人类应用化计划进行到了哪一地步。他就像这教室一样，时间和感官完全停滞，在黑暗的包裹中，拒绝直视眼前的一切。  
除了那个人的声音。  
“小春，小春。”  
新海春猛地抬起头，举目四盼，寻找着声音的来处。  
“勇仁？你在哪里？”  
然后他看到投影仪突然闪着绿光启动，进入预热状态，黑板前的银幕像是早早为他准备好似的，在他眼前缓缓展开。  
“你醒来了，太好了。”  
他注意到勇仁的声音来自教室的音箱。伴着声音，银幕上映出模糊的图像。新海春眯起眼睛，过了好一会儿才适应那强光，但当他迫不及待地睁大眼睛时，对上他视线的却是另一个人那机械般透着红光的眼睛。  
“既然醒来了，就赶紧进行神级进化加入战斗怎么样？”  
声音一下变得低沉而冰冷。像铁链一般拽着他内心微弱的希望往下沉。  
新海春茫然地摇头，缓慢地说道。  
“我……我不可能跟勇仁战斗……”  
哪怕投影中出现的只是那个和他好朋友一模一样的机器人。那黑色的紧身服和斗篷让他看上去更不像个人类了。  
“啊，是吗。”没有一丝感情的语调。曾名为大空勇仁的人工智能倒是坦然地接受了他的状态。  
“那么你就已经没用了，变成数据的碎屑被利维坦吸收吧。”  
新海春没有因为那句话而动摇。他没有动作，他不相信勇仁会攻击自己，当然也无法抵抗。芯片已像他的心一样变成了灰色。

他只是闭上了眼睛。但预料之中的攻击并没有到来。  
“在那之前，我有个东西想给你看。”  
画面切换了一下。新海春茫然地抬起头。映入镜头的是另一个教室的讲台，那或许是勇仁所在的地方。黑板前的讲桌已经移走，似乎隐约有一个人影，一动不动。镜头那边的教室同样昏暗。新海春定睛看了好一会儿。那是他熟悉的人，他本来不该花那么多功夫，只是怎么都想不通那个人为什么会出现在眼前的画面里。  
人工智能踱步走到讲台，站在那个人的身边。  
“……诶？……零君……？”  
他看见桂零垂着头，双手被刑具拷住，像展翅的蝴蝶标本一样，被吊在黑板前。新海春内心的迷茫与麻木之上又蒙了一层惊愕与恐惧。  
零君被敌人抓住了？为什么？发生了什么？  
不对，勇仁不是敌人。那到底是为什么？  
“见你好像很困惑的样子，我来替你说明一下好了。”大空勇仁用机械般的语调解说道。“你已经睡了一整天。人类应用化计划进行得很顺利，另外三几个应用驱动使用者试图阻止我们，但完全不是利维坦的对手。桂零为了掩护另外两个人逃跑并拖延时间而单独向我挑战，结果是，哈迪斯兽已经被吸收了，他则变成了现在这幅模样。”  
新海春缓慢地消化着过度简略的情况说明。这么说惠里和飞虎应该还没事。自己在逃避现实的时候到底进行了多么激烈的战斗，从桂零外衣上的尘土和破损、以及身上深浅的伤口都足以想象到。而桂零似乎直到现在还没有恢复意识。  
“……勇仁，拜托你，放过零君……利维坦的目标不是我吗？”  
新海春下意识地乞求道。泪水不争气地掉下来。眼泪中有些他自己也难以察觉的含混的情绪。他对桂零所怀的愧疚，不仅是没能并肩战斗而已。  
“放过他，你指的是什么？”人工智能反问道。“如果你说的是‘放他走’，那可办不到。你说的倒是没错，利维坦一开始的主要目标是和自己研发者有着血缘关系的你，以及启动兽的制造者桂初。桂零只是个危险的障碍物而已，无论如何都要铲除掉。他在追寻弟弟下落的途中一次又一次次威胁到利维坦不说，没想到他还怀疑到了‘大空勇仁’头上，差点影响整个人类应用化计划。”  
新海春注意到，说着这段话的时候，人工智能那一直冰冷僵硬的脸上出现了细微的表情变化。新海春无法理解那个神情。硬要形容的话，就像是个感情失调的人，突然开始认真而滔滔不绝地说起自己唯一感兴趣的事物，欣喜而偏执。  
“但这恰恰说明，桂零是个优秀的人类。把他变成数据的碎屑、像垃圾一样清除掉，着实有点可惜，是吧？”  
人工智能的嘴角勾起不易察觉的微笑。  
“利维坦已经将这个俘虏的处理全权交给我了。我决定要把他变成我的东西，可以吧？”  
“变成我的东西……？你在说什么啊…勇仁…”  
新海春呆滞地重复着他的话。镜头那边的人工智能没再理会他，而是拽住桂零的头发，强迫自己的俘虏抬起头来。  
“你也听到了吧，桂零？”  
新海春总算看到了那张一直藏在黑暗中的脸。桂零醒来已有一段时间，只是在暗中观察状况。倔强的桂零即使在最不利的情况下也没有屈从对方的打算。他用力地一撇头，挣开了人工智能的手，不屑地啐了一口。  
“……区区一台机器还啰哩啰唆的，要动手请便。”  
“零君……！”听到桂零的声音时，新海春差点要站起身来。但他的膝盖仍然软得厉害。他不知道那边的桂零能不能看见他。  
“我可没在询问你的意见。只不过我得稍微澄清一下误解，‘把你变成我的东西’指的不是要把你数据化或者变成应用兽。当然，我也不指望你会无条件地服从我。你是特别的，桂零。”  
被甩开的那只手顺着桂零的脸颊往下抚摸，缓慢地抬起他的下巴。桂零再次试图挣开，却发现这回那只手要用力得多，像铁钳一样，捏得他下颌骨发疼。  
“优秀的头脑无法完全以数据形式保存下来。它需要生物机体的支撑才能完美地运转。在短时间内，我们人工智能可能还是需要和有着优秀头脑的人类进行合作。但是人类的机体会老化，会因为不可抗力被轻易摧毁，最佳的保存方式则是将优秀头脑的持有者的基因传递下去。所以我需要的是‘活着’的你的肉体。为成为第一个实验体而感到荣幸吧，桂零。”

“实验……你在说什么，勇仁，你到底在说什么……？”  
不光是新海春，连桂零也因这段无法理解的话而焦躁不已。那只手强迫他直视着人工智能的眼睛——这个有着大空勇仁的容貌、近乎完美地骗过他们的人造人身上最不像人类的部位，便是那双电子镜头似的双瞳。险恶的红色光束穿透幽绿，仿佛能轻易洞穿人的内心。  
会被催眠——这是此刻浮现在桂零内心的第一个念头，于是他迅速闭上双眼。结合他刚才的话来看，催眠是把人的身心据为己有最惯用的手段，他几乎确信人工智能会这么干。但实际上，大空勇仁刚才的目光并没有催眠的效果，身为数据收集终端的他也尚未开发这种方便的功能。只是个小小的试探罢了。俘虏灵敏迅速的反应让他对自己的战利品更加满意，也让桂零错失了一次防御的机会。  
意识到自己的唇齿被另一个人撬开时已经为时已晚。舌头侵入的同时，不知名的流体悄悄滑进他的喉咙。但新海春眼里看到的只是一个吻。看到“好友”强行夺走他另一个同伴的呼吸的场景，一直麻木的内心忽然感觉到一阵针扎似的刺痛。  
确认桂零好好咽下去之后，大空勇仁才满意地放开他的嘴唇，一直钳制着他下颚的手也松开了。  
“……你给我喝了什么鬼东西？”  
人工智能没有回答。他微笑着，将视线移开，对着摄像头说道：  
“接下来你可要好好看着。一分一秒都不容错过。看看你害桂零变成了什么样子。”  
“……你在跟谁说话………唔！！”  
箍着桂零手腕的镣铐松开了，但他还没来得及反应，又猝不及防地被一只戴着黑色手套的手掐住了脖子，以悬空的状态被拎起来。任凭他怎么挣扎，那只手始终纹丝不动，看上去毫不费力，仿佛手中的重量——别说是一整个人——甚至还不如一只小动物。人工智能的目的，是防止他用咳嗽之类的办法把刚才让他吞进去的液体吐出来，虽然手法稍微粗暴了一些，但并没有要他性命的打算。而这“算不上粗暴”的动作却让桂零完全无法呼吸，只觉得那只手再稍一用力，就能把自己的脖子折断。  
桂零不打算坐以待毙，微睁开眼睛测算和对手之间的距离，右腿暗暗蓄力。  
有破绽，能够攻击到。  
他用左手使劲掰着那机械似的手腕，趁对方被他的假动作吸引的瞬间，右腿用力朝他头部扫去。但在他的攻击命中之前，脚踝却被另一只空着的手抓住。人工智能早就识破了他的小动作，掐在脖子上的手一用力，将桂零重重地摔在最前排的课桌之间。一声巨响伴着尘埃四起。他坦然走到一片狼藉的桌椅间，趁桂零爬起来之前，上前把他的手腕折到背后再次按倒在地。  
似乎是意识到这个位置拍摄起来不太方便，他又把俘虏从地上拽起来，就近摁在一张课桌上。

银幕另一端，一直看着这整个过程的新海春下意识地想往后逃。但背后是冰冷的墙壁，他动弹不得，只能无助地抱着头蜷缩在墙角。  
不可以，不能再这样下去了。我还在等什么？我要去救零君，要通知大家，要去救他。诶？那勇仁怎么办？为什么勇仁要对零君做这么过分的事？不对，一定是有什么地方搞错了。一定有哪里搞错了。  
思维中的矛盾让新海春一动不动，像陷进墙里面一样蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，视线却始终无法移开眼前的银幕。大空勇仁替他将镜头调到了一个好位置，让他清楚地看见桂零趴在课桌上的模样，挣扎愈发无力，而喘息越来越沉重。  
“三分零五秒。现在你应该开始觉得浑身热得受不了，想逃也没有力气了吧。”  
“你……到底干些了什么……”桂零费力地试图瞪视着在背后压着自己的人，却发现自己的视线几乎无法聚焦。  
“药物会影响大脑机能，不过第一次若是不用的话，是会因为太疼而削弱效果的。理论上来说。”  
“从刚才开始……你一直在看着什么地方……”  
“对了，我还没告诉你吧？这个教室里有摄像装置，你看。”  
“零君……”在桂零抬起头的时候，他们的视线对上了。不过镜头前的桂零看不见银幕另一端的他。抬头的时候桂零的苍白的脸色上渐渐泛起红潮，眼神也开始变得迷蒙，不知是因为愤怒还是药物的作用。  
然后他再次试图挣扎。  
“不要！你这混蛋……！渣滓！！你到底想做什么！？”  
大空勇仁不得不整个人压上去才能把这个不羁的猎物完全稳住。  
“我说了，把你变成我的东西。体温还在升高，血液流速异常得快。难道意识到观众的存在让你变得更兴奋了？”  
“闭嘴……你这个……嗯！”  
大空勇仁是凑到桂零的耳边说着这句话的。那画面看上去异常亲昵，但观众席上的新海春感受到的只有痛苦和恐惧。这是被禁锢住的零君的感觉吗？可是零的样子看起来很奇怪，和平时的他判若两人，眼神失焦，耳廓整个在发红，额头和鬓角开始出汗，喘息中混着更多的潮热。  
“猜猜看，镜头的另一端是谁？”人工智能说着，用牙齿轻咬了一下他的耳廓。俘虏的身体轻颤了一下，忍住了自己的声音。  
“……难道是……”  
桂零试图注视着镜头，原先迷蒙的眼神中突然充满了惊恐，慌忙地摇头。  
“跟你说话的人……难道……是……新海春……不要……”  
“猜对了！没错，这里发生的一切都会直接转播到现在在另一个地方的新海春眼前。他从刚才开始一直老老实实地看着，吓得连站都站不起来呢。要不要打个赌，看做到什么阶段新海春会来就你。”  
“不、不要……你这破铜烂铁！败类！”  
“哈哈，怎么了？不满意吗？还是说，你想要别的观众，比如说……你弟弟？”  
新海春以为那句话会让桂零挣扎得更厉害。但不知道为什么，一贯强硬的零此刻看上去是如此无力，浑身止不住地颤抖，连课桌都开始摇晃，不时突然僵住，背部弓直。也许是因为受伤了，也许是手被折在背后，也许是因为药效，也许是大空勇仁空出来的那只手对他做了些什么，正在对他做些什么，在课桌挡住的位置。视线往下移动时他突然注意到桂零的双腿裸露着，裤子不知什么时候滑到脚边。  
“真是糟透了，太不像话了。”微微兴奋起来的时候，大空勇仁容貌的人工智能轻轻挑起眉头和嘴角，声音却依然冰冷而机械。“连自己的身体反应都控制不住，在这点上人类跟发情的动物一点区别都没有。之前我也稍微做过一些调查，有什么有效的方法能够摧毁人类的意志。利用人类身体最软弱、最原始的部分——似乎没有比这更好的方法了。尤其对于像零这样特别的人类。”  
零是特别的。是的，一点也没错。勇仁现在说的是对的。虽然勇仁之前说过小春是特别的，那是当他们还是好朋友的时候，而现在勇仁一定对自己失望透顶了。自己跟零完全不一样，在极端不利的状况下也能继续战斗，孤身一人还坚持着要把弟弟找回来，而自己呢？在失去勇仁的那一刻……不，在更早之前，在零对他说起他对勇仁的怀疑的时候，自己就开始否定眼前的现实，彻底失去战斗的力量了。  
他茫然地看着银幕。画面里的桂零没有让镜头拍到自己的表情。他同时躲着镜头和侵犯者的挑衅，把额头死死地抵在桌上，咬紧嘴唇压住自己的声音。两根戴着手套的手指在他体内搅动着。食指和中指颀长，关节坚固而灵活，跟人类没什么两样。他说得不错，发生异变的是这个的身体，被那两根指头刺激的甬道变得又热又粘，很快将第三根指头也含了进去。  
“……不行……好奇怪……快住手……”  
“奇怪？平时没有自己做过吗？零果然与众不同呐。”  
药效下桂零的反应让人工智能满足不已。伏在课桌上的俘虏一声不吭，身体随着他手指的动作颤抖不止，那惹人怜惜的模样却愈发刺激着侵犯者的欲望——准确来说，人造人并没有像人类一样的欲望。跟他能够落泪却感觉不到悲伤的原理一样，他能勃起和射精并不意味着他需要处理性欲或进行生殖行为。但假使真的有类似欲望的机制在，那就是对身下这个人进行身心上的完全控制。

不，不光是身下的桂零而已。  
银幕那边的新海春，几乎完全没能接受现状而处于呆滞的状态。将他从保护壳里拽出来并接受现实的最好的办法莫过于让他目睹更大的冲击吧。  
“小春，小春。”  
大空勇仁的声音让新海春回过神来。  
“你看看，你幻想过‘喜欢的人’这副表情吗？”  
沾了些粘液的戴着黑色手套的手，强行抬起桂零的贴在课桌上的脸，好让那平时绝不会在人前露出的神色，在新海春眼前一览无余。  
“不过现在抱着他的不该是我，而是你，对吧？”  
“……不要……别看我…………”  
桂零的眉头紧皱着，起雾的眼里泛起了泪光，潮红的脸颊看上去燥热而湿润，被汗水沾湿的发丝凌乱地贴在前额和鬓角。零不想让任何人看到自己现在的样子，自尊心那么强的一个人，他打心底憧憬并依赖的，强硬而温柔的伙伴——他喜欢着的人——绝望地哀求着他。  
“……放过零君……住手……”  
新海春软弱地祈祷着，却无法移开视线，本能地。  
那是很早之前的事了。在勇仁的追问下不小心说了出来。大概是自己说起零君的时候语气发生了什么变化，大概是听勇仁抱怨遭到冷遇时自己却总在替零开脱，大概勇仁一开始也只是开玩笑而已，小春该不会是喜欢零吧，那亚衣要怎么办？但那些玩笑话也好，那些真心与温柔的憧憬，和友人暖心的笑容一同，早就坠入深不见底的黑暗与谎言中。  
“你在好好看着吧，新海春？”  
这回是那个人工智能的质问。那声音和接下来的话让他连牙齿都在打颤。  
“这一切可都是你造成的啊。要是你当时听了桂零的警告，要是你能够马上应战，他就不会遭这种罪了。”  
人工智能的声音没有任何感情起伏，却像针一样扎进他的鼓膜里。不要用勇仁的声音说这种话。新海春紧紧捂着耳朵，低下头。罪恶感几乎将他淹没。他只敢偶尔抬起眼睛，瞥一瞥银幕上的画面。不知什么时候，大空勇仁的手已经不再藏在课桌后面看不到的地方，而是抬起身下俘虏的腰肢；一直忍受着的桂零，此刻却突然激烈地挣扎起来。  
“不要，别进来，不要……！！”  
镜头里的桂零突然倒吸了一口凉气。他抑制住了差点脱口的悲鸣，却无法止住自己急促的喘息。承载着两个人体重的课桌静默了一会儿，忽然摇晃得更厉害了，细瘦的桌腿似乎随时都会折断似的，发出吱呀的鸣叫声。  
“说遭罪好像又不太恰当，所有的指标都显示这个身体在同时享受着痛苦和被支配的快感。一旦知道了这滋味，就再也回不去了，对吧……零。”  
说最后一个字的时候他突然往前一挺，桂零惊叫了一声，又转而咬紧了已经有些渗血的嘴唇。新海春捂着耳朵，但不管他怎么用力，压得太阳穴都发疼，从几台音箱里持续传来的淫靡的水声和撞击声，以及最让他不堪忍受的桂零夹杂着呻吟的喘息声，总能找到缝隙钻进他的鼓膜里。新海春无法直视银幕，只能让视线游移在荧幕下方，眼角的余光却不小心瞥见课桌下面，那颤抖不止的两腿之间，红黑色的血混着透明的粘液像一条滑溜溜小蛇往黑暗里钻。  
“不要……住手……住手……不……”  
他分不清那是零的声音，还是自己徒劳的乞求。但是侵犯者都充耳不闻。人工智能早就放开了俘虏的手，但桂零已经无法作出任何挣扎或者抵抗的动作，只是死死地抓住课桌的边缘，指关节因过渡用力而泛白。  
“身体对药物的反应比预想中要强，敏感度也高于预期。”  
上一刻还是像实验报告一般淡漠的声音，下一秒就切换成满怀恶意的挑逗。  
“里面都变得一塌糊涂了，还一直往深处吸。还一缩一缩的，真肮脏。要不要特写一下，让新海春看个一清二楚？这个主意不错吧，零？”  
“不……不要……你这个混蛋……我不会放过你……”  
贯穿体内的凶器却因这威胁而变得更加兴奋，胀大的同时往深处狠狠一撞。桂零差点疼得叫出声。  
“提到那个名字的时候就缩得更紧了。真纯情啊。小春那边怎么样？看到这幅模样的零，还有他这叫声，很让人兴奋吧？既然是好朋友，就得分享这份快乐才行。你说对吧？”  
求你，别说了。别再对零君做这样的事了。新海春浑身发抖。他紧紧捂着耳朵，虽然明知没有一点用，只是试图遏制着从自己的身体深处袭来的兴奋感与罪恶感。恶魔围绕着他在他耳边低语，总在盘算着攻陷他脆弱的意志。但黏腻的呻吟中偶尔出现完整字句，比任何声音都要清晰地传进他的耳中。

“不要看……拜托了……新海……春……”

零不是在对任何人说话，而是他。  
这时候零君依然会想到他。但是直到这时候零君也不会依赖他。因为他的无力只能加深零君所受的痛苦和屈辱。  
对不起，零君。  
对不起。对不起。对不起。  
我，果然，什么都做不到。  
无力的自己也是个加害者。躲开目光也不是，捂住耳朵也不行。听见此刻零已经破碎不成形的喘声，眼睁睁看着他饱受蹂躏的模样，则更是和侵犯者同谋，将他的自尊彻底撕碎。零那边明明看不到自己才对。这里是他的“友人”为共犯打造的绝佳安全的牢笼。他只是个无耻的共犯。

“你还要逃避吗，小春？”  
理智告诉他，这时听到的勇仁的声音不是自己的幻觉就是人造人惯用的伎俩，可新海春还是忍不住抬起了泪眼朦胧的双目。那边似乎稍微安静了一会儿，然后再度开始颠簸。画面一直在特写饱受折磨的俘虏，强制高潮之后依然得不到休憩，整个身子瘫软着被压在课桌上，一直痉孪不止，该有多难受。黛绿色的卷发被粗暴地揪着，被迫抬起头，新海春才看清那双美丽的眼睛如何被剧烈的痛苦和快感逐渐剥去了意志。一直燃着的红色火焰熄灭了，被泪水灌满，变成透明的蜡，顺着涨得通红的脸颊爬下来，钻进紧咬着的嘴唇里。再怎么痛苦，桂零也绝不容许自己向敌人哀求。  
那就只能由自己替他吧。代替他也可以。  
“求你了，勇仁，住手吧……都是我不好……”  
镜头没有捕捉到侵犯者的模样。他只能看到戴着黑色手套的手掐着俘虏的后颈，没有任何松动，像要把猎物扯断似的。那动作让他也浑身不得动弹。人工智能沉浸在自己的游戏中，享受着不紧不慢击溃桂零最后防御的过程。他也不忘回答荧幕另一边的猎物。 “是的，这都是你的错。要是你当时听了桂零的警告，也许就不会让他变成现在这样了。但你是不可能代替他的，新海春。你就好好记住桂零现在的样子吧。”  
一切都是我的错。不管做什么无法挽回了。勇仁的事也好，让零君遇到这种事也好。  
新海春不再捂着耳朵，也不再试图移开视线，颤抖不止的身体也平静了下来。眼前一会儿模糊一会儿清楚，泪水早就爬得满脸都是。银幕上，一直低着头的桂零却慢慢地，吃力地抬起头来，迎上他的目光。  
“……闭嘴……”  
“……零君？”  
零像是要对他说些什么似的。可他明明连发音都那么困难了。  
“……你这台破机器懂什么……”  
桂零确实在看着他。那双眼睛又恢复了焦距，仿佛透过镜头和他的目光交融。  
“那时候是我选择了相信那家伙，直到现在……我的想法也不会变……”  
脖子上的手突然勒紧，再度把桂零的头重重地砸在课桌上。他吃痛地叫出了声，瞳孔因痛苦而放大，身子同时狠狠地颤了一下。  
“聊够了吧？差不多该留些时间享受我们的二人世界了，‘零君。’”镜头从零那边移开了，移到大空勇仁的脸上。“那么，到放映结束的时间了，新海春。我们很快会再见的。”  
连接彻底切断之前，人工智能露出一个僵硬的微笑。  
“零君……零君！”  
他大声叫着桂零的名字，咬牙站起身来，走到讲台前，双手紧贴在一片漆黑的银幕上，哪怕这更让他意识到他现在无法触碰到零，无法把零从现在的痛苦中解救出来。但涌上他心头的不再是无力感，而是零君借给自己的力量。结果还是靠着零君像平时一样冷静地引导着他们走出迷茫，到这种时候，还是承受痛苦最深重的零君给了自己勇气，让他想起了自己的初衷和该做的事，告诉他愧疚和悔恨都只是毫无意义的原地踏步，什么都改变不了。自己还有自由的身体，盖奇兽还在，自己能做的事情还有很多。新海春慢慢地起身，擦干泪水，把芯片嵌入应用驱动之中，紧紧地握在手心里，然后夺门跑出了放映教室。他几乎恨不得马上赶到零的身边把他救回来，在那之前他要和别的同伴们联系上，要进行神级进化，和那个折磨他同伴的彻头彻尾邪恶战斗到底，然后把零夺回来，把勇仁也夺回来。他在黑暗的走廊里拼命跑着，差点被石头绊倒。  
“小春！你总算恢复精神了！”盖奇兽回来了。因为他的放弃以及AR领域的效果而无效化的芯片重新激活。  
“盖奇兽……对不起。我们得赶紧加入大家。零君他……”  
“怎么了？小春你又是怎么回事，怎么哭成这样？”  
“……不，没什么。我们得快点了，盖奇兽。”  
他也许会忘记在放映教室里看到的一切，除了零最后对他说的那句话。

 

人工智能关掉了教室天花板上的摄像装置。他的游戏也暂时中止了。准确来说是不得不结束，虽然新海春他们还得花上一会儿功夫才能找着这里，但他的俘虏显然已经没法再坚持下去了。  
“本意只是想用你来刺激新海春参战的，不过似乎玩得有点过火了。”  
他满足地舔着手套上沾着的粘液。  
“等我处理完外边的事，我们再继续吧，零。”

 

FIN.


End file.
